Non-Canon Supports
Julius and Olivia D Support *'Julius': Walking down a dark alley...doo-doo-doo-doo...nothing bad will happen...doo-doo-doo-doo. Woah. Damn girl, you look fine. *'Olivia': Gah! Stop staring! *'Julius': OW! Bitch what the fuck?! You just stabbed me! All I said was you look fine! *'Olivia': I didn't want to do this! *'Julius': Isn't that my line- BITCH NO! AH! Why are you doing this?! *'Olivia': I can fight too! *'Julius': Yes I can see that- OW! OW! OW! STOP IT! *'Olivia': Oh let this be over! *'Julius': Urk...I think it is...fuck... Potato and Wheelchair C Support *'Wheelchair': ... *'Potato': ... *'Wheelchair': ... *'Potato': Oh hey look we can talk. *'Wheelchair': Wow, we can! What fun. *'Potato': Seriously, what fun? My- I mean, George's wheelchair isn't a fucking pansy. Start over. *'Signele': No, you start over. *'George': You're breaking character... *'Signele': I'll be breaking your face... ... *'George': Whatever, so much for my career in ventriloquoy. *'Signele': Don't quit your day job. *'George': I will shove this potato down your throat. Esh-Ban and Spencer C Support *'Spencer': It's you! I've finally cornered you, Esh Ban. *'Esh-Ban': Oh, have you? HAHAHAHAHAHA! *'Spencer': Yes, I do think I have. Your reign of tyranny and murder ends here, scum! *'Esh-Ban': Oh, will it? HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! *'Spencer': It will, and it will end with your chest going through my blade! The future will not be a living hell! *'Esh-Ban': Oh, has it already? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *'Spencer': I don't understand why you're still doing this. I'm about to kill you. Die with dignity. *'Esh-Ban': Doing what? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! *'Spencer': That! The whole questioning what I say and then laughing thing. *'Esh-Ban': Then just kill me already! As you can see, I can't really move. *'Spencer': I will! Goodbye, foul scum! *'Esh-Ban': Are you hesitating to make me feel worse or are you trying to figure out where you stab will hurt most? *'Spencer': I...give me a second! I'm trying to work this out. *'Esh-Ban': Work what out? Just stab me for heavens sake! *'Spencer': Ugh, I can't, alright! Not as easily as you think it should be, at least... *'Esh-Ban': And why's that, Spencer? *'Spencer': ...I just didn't ever think I'd be the one to kill you. *'Esh-Ban': You, the leader of those Time Traveling kiddies, are afraid of landing the final blow? *'Spencer': Look man, Augustus is usually the one who does the killing. That or Harley gives me a stern talking to before any battles. *'Esh-Ban': So you're telling me you're afraid of killing? HAHAHAHAHAHA! *'Spencer': No, not at all! Just not prepared to kill someone of such importance. If you could just wait here for a moment, I'm sure I could get Kelsie to burn you alive or something... *'Esh-Ban': Nononononono. You either kill me right now or you let me go and let someone else do the deed. I can't wait forever! *'Spencer': Fine, fine. I'll do it...eventually. *'Esh-Ban': Do you have a book or anything on you? The longer the better, might as well do something while you hesitate. *'Spencer': I'm not hesitating!! I'm just considering if this is actually the right thing to do. *'Esh-Ban': Oh? You don't think this is right? Aw, I'm flattered, but I only like chicks. *'Spencer': Oh gods, nothing like that! I just doubt that I should be killing you. *'Esh-Ban': AHAHAHA, you're a coward! You're a leader of people and you're a COWARD! *'Spencer': Hey, I wanted Augustus or Justice to lead us! Don't blame me for all the girls in our ranks voting me. *'Esh-Ban': ... *'Spencer': What? *'Esh-Ban': YOU DECIDED WHO WOULD LEAD YOU ALL...WITH A VOTE??? *'Spencer': Yeah. Democracy and stuff, man. *'Esh-Ban': You're a fool. Step down and let someone else lead. *'Spencer': I think Justice is too busy trying to prove himself to Knifez to be a valid choice as leader. *'Esh-Ban': Anyone is better than a coward! *'Spencer': Oh yeah? *'Esh-Ban': ...yeah. Yeah, anyone would be. *'Spencer': Ugh, I guess you're right. *'Esh-Ban': Of course I am. *'Spencer': I think I'm gonna go ask if Augustus or Justice want to try and lead us. Thanks for this chat, Esh Ban. *'Esh-Ban': Anytime, Spencer. Just doing my part! *'Spencer': Right. I'll see you around, hopefully cornered by someone who isn't me. *'Esh-Ban': Ditto. Chase and Signele B Support *'Signele': Chaaaaaaaase. *'Chase': No. We aren’t doing this. *'Signele': We aren’t? What are we even doing? I was just greeting you. *'Chase': You’ve got murder in your eyes. I can see it. *'Signele': …Nope! Just the usual happiness I get when I see someone who tried killing me once. *'Chase': Tried killing you? I was daydreaming. There was no trying. *'Signele': No, that was you trying to kill me. *'Chase': You know what? It wasn’t. And the fact that you’re so insistent on telling me that it was kind of makes me wish I had my sword on me right now. *'Signele': W-what? You’d kill a sweet little bunny like me? *'Chase': You’re kind of asking for it. Telling me over and over again that I had tried to, so maybe now I should. *'Signele': But I’m not a bad bunny! You…you evil man-spawn! *'Chase': Names don’t make things better. *'Signele': Wait, come back! Shit, he’s gonna actually kill me and that’s gonna be the end of my storyline and there’s just so much I’ve been meaning to do in life! *'Chase': Hey look, my sword. Right around the corner like I thought it was. *'Signele': I don’t like the look of murder in YOUR eyes. *'Chase': There’s no murder here. Just doing what you’ve so kindly asked of me…at the price of your armor. Sellswords only act on payment, after all. *'Signele': H-h-hey, please don’t press that sword in my face! This isn’t okay! *'Chase': You’re just scared to face death. *'Signele': Mostly because I’ve done this before, but… *'Chase': Hm, turning into a giant rabbit? Means more of a pelt for me to show everyone later. You’ve just made this easy. Joos and Signele S Support *'Signele': Joos, what's wrong? *'Joos': I'll tell you what's wrong, you la— *'Signele': Good. With my big bunny ears I could hear that you said nothing was wrong in the future. *'Joos': ...Yeaaaaaaaaah. *'Signele': So, really, what's the matter? *'Joos': *sigh* It's hard to put it in words, but... *'Signele': I don't care, you're a man-spawn. Just spit it out. *'Joos': (I got it!) *'Signele': Got what? *'Joos': The thing. *'Signele': What thing?! *'Joos': The special thing! *'Signele': You're going to cut my ears off, aren't you!!! *'Joos': What, no— *'Signele': Of course you would! You're nothing but man-spawn! *'Joos': *sigh* Just listen for once. *'Signele': I don't obey man-spawn. *'Joos': What if I told you I was a Taguel? *'Signele': Then you'd be lying. *'Joos': Yeaaaaaah. But I almost got you, huh? *'Signele': No. *'Joos': Whatever, look, what I wanted to say is... *'Signele': Isssssssssssssss??? *'Joos': (takes out ring from pocket) I want you to be the bunny to my spawn. *'Signele': (gasps, looks shocked) What? Are you serious?? *'Joos': Well, yeah. Whaddya say? *'Signele': I say you're an asshole man-spawn! I'm NOTHING like you! *'Joos': What. *'Signele': Bunny to your spawn? I'm not bunny spawn! I am a good bunny! *'Joos': I meant it as a cute kinda thing... *'Signele': Well your man-spawn cute stuff just insulted my entire race...man-spawn! *'Joos': Signele, calm down. I'm sorry. *'Signele': Sorry won't help heal the hole you put in my heart! I'm NOTHING like spawn! *'Joos': (snaps) You know what?! You're annoying, you're bitchy, and you're rude. (picks up nearby sword off floor) We're low on food supplies anyways. I'm sure Knifez won't min— *'Signele': (slaps Joos with bunny ears and kicks him) You're crazy! This bunny will not be marrying you! (storms off) *'Joos': Well...that happened. I wonder if DJ is still willing to give me a chance... Julius and Kate S Support *'Kate': Hey Julius! *'Julius': Hey Kate, you ready for our killer dance routine for the rest of the Shepherds tonight? *'Kate': What do you mean, killer? (eyes narrow) *'Julius': I meant to say FUCKING EPIC! (raises hand for high five) *'Kate': (eyes him oddly) Something's off about you...you feeling okay? *'Julius': Er...yes? Just super stoked for our— *'Kate': Oh, that's it, you're stoned! *'Julius': What?! I said stok— *'Kate': Never fear my twinkle toe partner! I'll make sure Grace takes care of you ASAP! Maybe inform Knifez our dancer is drinking on the job... *'Julius': *sigh* Yeah, alright. Look, are you ready to dance or what? *'Kate': What dance? *'Julius': The one we've practiced for! *'Kate': You can't dance, you're an alcoholic drunk! *'Julius': I'm fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Trust me. *'Kate': *sigh* Alright, fine, let's dance. … *'Kate': JULIUS YOU FELL DOWN FIVE TIMES AND STARTED STRIPPING!! *'Julius': Uh...part of the routine? *'Kate': GEORGE NEARLY KILLED YOU! DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO GRACE!? *'Julius': Alright, so smelling her hair while dancing wasn't the best of ideas. *'Kate': YOU ARE DRUNK, AREN'T YOU!? *'Julius': ...That's beside the point. What matters is the royals were laughing and Florence was totally checking me out! *'Kate': *sigh* She was thinking if she needed to pull the blade out herself. You're lucky Knifez stopped her. *'Julius': Psh, nobody can withstand the almighty power of my dancing anyways! *'Kate': Oh, I'm sure we can't. Nobody WANTED to watch! *'Julius': You're just jealous your footing wasn't as good! *'Kate': You were barely on your feet the entire time! *'Julius': Whatever, look, I just want to go back to the barracks and take a nice long nap. The dance went great and we'll totally be doing this again someday, right? *'Kate': (bursts out laughing) Only thing I'll do with you now is escort you out the camp. I doubt you'll be here much longer. (Kate leaves) *'Julius': Wait...did she say escort into the barracks? SCORE! Sam and Pika S Support *'Sam': Pika, stay behind! I have some important things to inform you about. *'Pika': Yes, Sam? What is it?? *'Sam': Brace yourself, soldier. It's important. *'Pika': Alright, lay it at me. *'Sam': I'm telling you, it's serious. *'Pika': Yes sir, I understand that. *'Sam': It's deadly important you understand what I'm about to say. *'Pika': I GET IT! *'Sam': How do you get it if you don't know what I said yet? *'Pika': I get that it's important. *'Sam': Hm...right. Just get ready to hear what I'm ABOUT to say. *'Pika': *nod* *'Sam': Well, are you ready? *'Pika': *nod* *'Sam': Say you're ready! *'Pika': JUST FUCKING SAY IT! *'Sam': I think you're the traitor. *'Pika': W-what?! *'Sam': It's so obvious. *'Pika': What did I do wrong!??! *'Sam': You never kiss me, first of all— *'Pika': I MEAN ABOUT ME BEING THE TRAITOR! *'Sam': Oh, right. Well, I did notice you staying up after curfew. *'Pika': To help YOU 'unwind!' *'Sam': Yeah, but you still stayed up. *'Pika': SO DID YOU, THEN! *'Sam': I was asleep the whole time, you REALLY don't know how slow you— *'Pika': Alright, enough about how we made Harley. Is there any other proof as to why I'm a traitor? *'Sam': You probably tried to bore me to death while we fu— *'Pika': SAM! *'Sam': Alright, alright...look, I saw you kill Knifez. *'Pika': HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU! *'Sam': Uh, what!? *'Knifez': *cough* *'Pika': You fucked up, Sam. You fucked up. *'Sam': You barely fuck at a—you know what, I'll stop it. *'Knifez': You better, Sam. Don't think I won't kick you out of here when I see fit. *'Sam': But you can't! I need to inform Esh-Ban—I...uh...I need to inform the castle about what we do outside of it! *'Knifez': *gasp* It can't be...are you the traitor? *'Pika': I can't believe I got to third base with a traitor! *'Sam': Yeah yeah, okay. I'm the traitor. But c'mon, the pay is SO much better when you have two jobs! *'Knifez': (puts blade to Sam's throat) You're a conniving scumbag who's dying tonight. *'Sam': (pushes blade away) Yeah, but then you'd ALSO lose your best tactician! Look, let me be, I won't fuck up anything but Pi—uh, anything again. Promise! *'Pika': *sigh* *'Knifez': *sigh* Fine. One more mistake and I swear I'll get Aloasa to curse you with a million misfiguration spells. *'Sam': Got it. (Knifez walks away) *'Pika': You disgust me. *'Sam': *sigh* Hey, can't blame me. *'Pika': YES, YES I CAN! (storms off) *'Sam': *shrug* Well, at least I got my happy ending...well, happy beginning turned terribly wrong. DJ and Chase S Support *'DJ': Oh, there you are, Chase! *'Chase': I've been here the whole time, my lo—DJ. *'DJ': That's weird. *'Chase': Why is that weird? *'DJ': Because you haven't moved for like 4 hours then. *'Chase': I...uh...not literally! *'DJ': Hm, yeah. *'Chase': *cough* Anyways...what did you want to say? *'DJ': Just wanted to talk to you about something really important today. *'Chase': Mhm? *'DJ': Well, it's just... *'Chase': C'mon, spit it out! I won't bite! I mean, unless you want me to! I wouldn't mind...wait, did I just say that out loud? *'DJ': Hm? *'Chase': Nothing, nothing! Just keep talking. *'DJ': Alright, so I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of proposing to someone... *'Chase': Oh my gosh, that's great news DJ! Who's the lucky girl? *'DJ': It's not a girl... *'Chase': Oh, really? (SCORE! FUCKING SCORE!!!) *'DJ': Yeah, it's a HOT girl!! Haha. *'Chase': Oh, uh...haha. *'DJ': You don't sound too thrilled. *'Chase': Well, I thought that, well, y'know... *'DJ': Oh, by the heavens! You didn't think I'd propose to you, did you? *'Chase': *awkwardly rubs neck* *'DJ': *laughs* Oh, that's awkward. You of all people should know I'd never date a filthy old swordsell! *'Chase': It's sellsword. *'DJ': Still poor! *'Chase': Look, whatever. Who are you thinking of marrying? *'DJ': Florence. *'Chase': What!? I thought you were grossed out by her advances! *'DJ': Always play hard to get, my friend. *'Chase': Right. I think I'm going to leave. *'DJ': Why's that? *'Chase': Because you just broke my heart! *'DJ': Oh, did I? Have Grace check that out, wait no, don't do that, she's busy with Augustus. Go look for Ra— *'Chase': Goodbye, DJ. Asshole... *'DJ': That was weird. It's almost as if he loved me! Category:Supports